


Nienawidził, marzył, kochał

by just_Lucas



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_Lucas/pseuds/just_Lucas
Summary: Trochę o uczuciach Buckiego.





	Nienawidził, marzył, kochał

Nienawidził. Nienawidził tej pustki w swojej głowie.  
Nienawidził sposobu w jaki Steve na niego patrzył. To coś w tych jego niebieskich oczach uświadamiało mu, że nie jest tą samą osobą, którą pragnie w nim dostrzec kapitan. Nienawidził tego specyficznego uczucia na które natrafiał, próbując przypomnieć sobie swoją przeszłość. Czuł się wybrakowany. Mimo wszystko nie chciał zostawić Rogersa samego. Nie mógł. Wiedział że ten szukałby go za wszelką cenę, że po prostu Steve by cierpiał. Nie chciał tego.

T'Challa ugościł ich w swoim królestwie i pomagał im, sprowadził nawet najlepszych lekarzy, którzy próbowali dezaktywować to coś w jego głowie.  
To... bolało.  
Mimo że raz przez pomyłkę go zresetowali, to do czegoś doszli. Wspomnienia wracały szybciej. A on był o krok od tego, by w końcu uwolnić się raz na zawsze od Hydry. Musiał tylko wytrzymać, a jeszcze trochę i będzie po wszystkim.

Codziennie uparcie próbował sobie przypomnieć coś “nowego”, bo gdy wspominał o jakiś wydarzeniach z przeszłości to Steve zawsze się cieszył.  
Kochał. Kochał jego uśmiech i iskierki radości w oczach.  
Marzył, żeby Rogers go nie odrzucił, bo gdy tylko to wszystko się skończy wyzna mu to co do niego czuje.

Kochał Steva i dla niego mógłby zrobić wszystko, naprawdę wszystko.


End file.
